


What if i Had You

by lilangle0013



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilangle0013/pseuds/lilangle0013
Summary: This is a story of how Hope let her guards down and ends up falling in and  sometimes out of love. Basically some one up shots of Hope's relationship between Penelope, Lizzie, Josie, Rafael, and Landon.





	1. What if I Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this goes and the responses. I will make finish the entire AU of you guys favorite ship.  
also please excuse any grammar that is incorrect.

Hope has never been one to get close to someone. Hell, Hope has never been one to let someone get remotely close to her. Which is why after the heroic act of saving Josie with the help of MG and Penelope; Hope couldn’t feel but smile every time Penelope would pass by. Of course, it wasn’t one sided. Penelope was reeling from the fact that Hope jumped right into action to save Josie after all the bickering and banter between the twins. Not that Hope and Josie were enemies like Hope and Lizzie, but they also weren’t friends. More like acquaintance.

So, here is Hope in her room sleeping in what feels like ages since she lasts actually had a decent sleep- dreaming of a particle brown haired hazel eyed girl. Penelope who snuck into Hopes room after having a nightmare was lying next to Hope. This has been going on between the two of them for weeks now. An unspoken bond that neither dares to mention. If either one was upset about something the other was quick to fix it or soothe the other. Their friendship grew tremendously not that either Hope and Penelope will ever admit. As a matter of fact, someone in passing did mention them getting close, and well let’s just say he hasn’t said anything to anyone since.

So, there was Penelope lying next to Hope snoring softly and calmingly. As if this was the best sleep she has gotten in years. Unfortunately, when Hope shifts to feel someone next to her she automatically jumps up frightened. But that quickly fades when she sees who is laying next to her. All she does now is stare. Stare at the beauty that is now her somewhat best friend. Stare at Penelope sleep so peacefully. That Is until she hears a slight moan exit Penelope’s mouth -for the sun just shined through the blinds of Hopes dorm and hit Penelope’s sluggish and still tired face. All Hope could do is smile and chuckle lightly has she tries to wake up Penelope further.

“Morning.” Hope comments. If Penelope was looking up right now, she would see a huge smile on Hopes face. A smile that ear to ear and maybe even a blush.

“uhh...” is all Hope gets in return

Hope knows Penelope isn’t a morning person. In all honesty neither is Hope but then again, she never was one to stay asleep through the entire night since she sometimes had her own demons to battle. Penelope moves closer to Hope without realizing earning a smirk from Hope. To which Penelope somehow knows what Hopes next comment is going to be.

“well if you wanted to cuddle in bed all you had to do was ask” said Hope with that Mikaelson grin on her face.

Penelope just replied with a “shut up” before pushing herself further into Hopes side. Hope would never admit it, but she loved being next to Penelope. No matter the situation. It was the thought that she always seemed to be happy when Penelope was around that made Hope smile even bigger. Who knew that was possible!

But despite the longing to stay into bed both girls have class soon since they already missed breakfast.

And they knew if anyone say them leave the room together people will think there together. Not that either one would oppose to the idea. But for now, they unwillingly got up from the bed to try and sneak Penelope back to her dorm. But before they could get to the door, hoe not realizing had the cover entangled around her leg. As she tried to take it off, she was losing her balance to which Penelope was there to help. But of course, since both just woke up they both fell down. But this time Hope was on top of Penelope with their lips close together. Oh, the thoughts that were running through their minds. Penelope wanted nothing more than to kiss Hope in all her glory. Penelope thought that Hope looked beautiful even if she had just woken up. And well Hope thought the same thing and well more.

It felt like forever as passed by when only it has been a minute. A minute of Hope on top of Penelope with her legs wrapped around her. Hopes hand had now shifted to Penelope’s which were above her head. Their hands were intertwined. It was that unspoken bond and feeling for each other that took over and right as their heads were moving closer as if to kiss….

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Uhh... saved by the knock” Penelope stated with a smirk on her face. Hope then got up and waiting for Penelope to situate herself behind the door out of site. Because in all honesty it was against the rules for anyone to sleep over another person’s dorm. Of course, that went both ways to the girls and guys. Because everyone is all for equality. But back to their situation: Hope let out a huge sigh and finally but slowly opened the door. And you never would have guessed who it was. Josie.

“Josie” said Hope in a high-pitched surprised tone. Hope kept looking between Josie and Penelope trying to figure out her next move. Even Josie caught on.

“Oh, sorry I can come back another time.” And before Hope could say anything else Josie was already down the hall waving back at her.

Hope and Josie has gotten close as well. Their friendship was something everyone saw coming. They were beset friends and they did everything together. Of course, when Lizzie allowed, and when Hope was sneaking off with Penelope. Yea sneaking off. Because both Hope and Penelope knew that if Josie found out about the two of their so-called friendship, she will lose it. I guess that’s the reason why they never talked about what they were. Because if they did, they knew they would have to end it for Josie sake. Don’t get me wrong. Penelope loved Jose. Some would say she still does. But recently she has her eyes set on a certain tribid with feelings she just can’t ignore. And honestly her and Josie are on good terms. After Penelope kissed Jose that night, they avoided each other for weeks. Until eventually MG stepped in and had some of the witched perform a barrier spell in the dorm, so they had no other choice but to work out their issues. They did even though Penelope still didn’t tell Josie about the merge. But they were at least friends now. Or trying to be.

Going back to Hope: Hope knew what she felt for Penelope, but at the same time she couldn’t help the way she felt for Landon. To which I should add seemed to be slipping away since he was in New Orleans searching for his mother. But yet Hope had two people she cared about deeply and didn’t know what to do. Actually, she did: she did what she always used to do pushed down her feelings for Penelope and pretend that they didn’t almost just kiss for the hundredth time and try and forget all about Landon despite the fact that she is lowkey looking for closure from their somewhat relationship.

So, here is two girls: Hope and Penelope standing across from each, both contemplating on who should speak first about the elephant in the room. Of course, neither do and Penelope smiles at Hope after checking to see if it is clear to leave and she does. Hope then leaves out a much needed and deep breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Another thing she didn’t know was happening to her until she went into the bathroom and saw it were her eyes. Her eyes were glowing its yellow color and for once in a really long time she thought that thought that scared her deeply. I’m losing control she thinks to herself contemplating on what in the hell she is going to do now.

…..

A week has past and honestly everyone is doing great. Well everyone except for Hope. Josie and Penelope are getting along more know. And even Lizzie is able to tolerate Penelope. The guys: MG Rafael, Kaleb, and even Jed all hangout with the girls now; excluding Hope. To which worried not only Penelope but also Josie. Josie hasn’t seen nor talked to her best friend in a week and Penelope hasn’t seen Hope either. Not even a text or call. Penelope would try and sneak into Hope dorms, but she never seems to be there. As if the only person sleeping in the bed seems to be Penelope. And with this Penelope gets worry. Lizzie must have sensed this because…

“hey are you okay? Asked Lizzie genuinely worried for her friend. But Penelope didn’t hear. She was to deep in her thoughts to notice that everyone was now looking at her with worry eyes.

Penelope” stating Josie which was now beginning to spiral.

“uhh…” was all that she was able to say pulling herself out of her thoughts and landing her eyes on her friends that looked worried.

“sorry” Penelope says. Penelope couldn’t help that something was wrong=g with Hope. And believed she has convinced herself that something was because why else wouldn’t she call or text.

MG was staring at Penelope. In all seriousness he knew of Penelope and Hopes unspoken relationship. Mostly by the fact that both girls without realizing confiding in MG about their feelings. So, knowing that Hope isn’t around for a week now and the look on Penelope’s face he knew something was up. So…

“hay has anyone seen Hope this week”.

Everyone kind of looked more worried than before. Someone has always wanted to mention it but was to afraid to. They still didn’t know how to handle themselves around Hope so the thought of her disappearing for a week was something they had no idea how to handle. But before any other thought or sound can escape the gangs face the room started to shake. And in a flash thing were rising and the room was now shaking even more. MG quickly realized it was Penelope and vamp sped away to an area deep within the forest that he knew none of the others would go to. And just like that Penelope dropped to her knees crying nonstop. Its as if all of her emotions came out that instant. Everything she has been feeling and yet bottle up came out the moment MG gave her that ‘please talk to me’ eyes.

Somethings wrong. I can feel it. Somethings wrong.” Stated Penelope. “where is she. I need her.”

And a few moments later she hears a rustle in the tress nearby. MG quickly jumps in front of Penelope has to defend her from something that’s quickly heading their way. But before Penelope could respond all she sees are the eyes. The yellow eyes that reminded of someone she long to see again. The eyes she dreamt about. Penelope stood up and walked close to the wolf slowly but determined to get close. And as she reached her hand out to the wolf to stroke its beautiful grey hair, Penelope let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. And whispered a name that made the wolf wine with and get closer.

“Hope”


	2. Hope and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of Hope's secret love for Rafael and what happens when a certain someone forces them to acknowledge it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Hope you enjoy. Didn't think I would post so soon but I got inspired. Tell me what you think in the comments section, and if I should do an entire work finishing this au.

Hope loved the idea of having someone to hold at night. To tell all her secrets to. To wake up in the middle of the night when she has a nightmare and call that special someone knowing that they will answer the phone. To be able to do absolutely and completely nothing on a lovely sunny day and still it would somehow be the most magical day ever. Someone who will be there to listen when she needs them to and hold her when she cried. Someone who will let her cry it out without asking her a lot of questions, and someone who do just that and bombard her with hundreds of questions. Someone to love always and forever. Hope knew she found that someone the minute she danced with him. Since her crush was now gone to find his mother, Hope had all these feelings that needed to go somewhere. And it just so happened to fall for her crushes brother. Rafael.

Hope and Rafael weren’t the closest friends. I wouldn’t even say they were friends to begin with. But ever since they dance that night where Hope, MG, and Penelope helped save Josie from mombie dearest, neither couldn’t shake the feeling of something being there. And as time went by neither wanted to talk about it. Eventually Landon came back and Hope and he started dating. To which made Rafael lose control of his wolf. It was as if his wolf called to Hopes. Because at times she would lose control to. Really, the only time Rafael and Hope ever spent time together was after the slug monster. When Hope realized that Rafael had feelings for her too. They started doing this thing when they would meet up deep in the woods in their wolf form. It was as if both knew each of their wolves needed it. More importantly wanted it.

Flashback:

It was late out night on a full moon. All the wolves are in their transitioning cage except Hope. Since she is a tribid she can control when she turns so locking her in a cage isn’t necessary. The wolves pack and some of the vampires never really got along. The vamps always thought they were better because of there speed. So, on the night of the full moon, and arrogant new vampire decided to let one of the wolves out of his cage. In the vampires mind he was still stronger than the wolf. Little did he know that was not the case. Because as soon as the wolf came out, he darted to the new vamp without warning and bit him.

Alaric and Hope was first to be inform of a werewolf bite and an escape. At first it didn’t worry Alaric because in all honesty it has happen before with new arrogant vampires. So, he sent Hope to give the vampire her blood to cure him. But when Hope came back Alaric had a terrified look on his face. Hope knew something was wrong.

“what’s wrong” Hope asked.

Alaric didn’t respond. He knew that Hope was very protective of her friends so he knew if he were to tell her who got out, she would freak, mostly because of something he hadn’t shared with her yet. With a long sigh of defeat knowing he would need her help to track down the wolf, Alaric finally spilled.

“the wolf… its…its…Alaric let out a sigh before continuing…its Rafael”. Hope wasn’t really worried at first, really, she was happy. She knew how much Rafael hated being lock up in the cages instead of roaming free like Alaric used to allow. But recently he stopped that. And Hope was about to figure out why.

“there is something I have to tell you.” After contemplating how to explain and seeing Hope gets impatient Alaric just spilled the beans.

“the reason I have the wolves stay in the cages during a full moon is because one of the wolves is having a hard time controlling its temper and is picking fights. Last full moon three of the wolves had serious injuries.” Alaric paused to see if Hope was catching on, but she didn’t, so he continued. “the wolf with these issues is… Rafael”. And with that Hope’ entire facade shifted. She went from feeling easy to feeling sick to her stomach. Hope couldn’t believe that Rafael was hurting the others let alone that he was struggling to gain control. And before Alaric can say anything else to wan Hope, Hope was already out the door heading deep within the woods.

Hope took off her socks and shoes quickly throwing them on the ground. She then took off her clothes and proceeded to run in the trees to where she shifted. It took all of one minute to pick up Rafael scent. Unfortunately, she smelled vampires also, and she knew this wasn’t going to end well. Luckily Hope got to where the vampires were gathered in time. At first the vamps tried to overpower Hopes wolf, until one of the vamps made a comment on how he believed the grey wolf to be Hope the tribid and quickly sped off. The close Hope got to them the more of the vamps left until there was none in sight.

Hopes wolf looked to Rafael with sadness and whimper. Rafael’s wolf went to Hope, and they cuddled. Hope knew all along that this is what Rafael needed and wanted for so long. Its as if she was reading his mind. So, they stayed like that. Deep in the woods until the full moon was over. Ms. Tig and Alaric went out searching for them because they hadn’t heard anything from Hope and was worried. But all they saw when they found them was a tall muscular man wrapping his arm around a tiny auburn-haired girl. Peacefully sleeping. Ever since that night Hope and Rafael would meet in the woods. At first it wasn’t planned but then eventually its kind have become a routine for them.

Present:

Hope is lying in bed with Landon. Unfortunately, instead of thinking about Landon or anything she is stuck thinking about Rafael. Considering that both her and his wolf almost ‘got it on’ on the last full moon. Hope has no idea what to do because it feels as if every time her and Rafael are close together both their eyes go crazy. Landon almost caught on but was too into a conversation with MG to actually notice it. So here she lays. With Landon in his room. Rafael was hanging out with the wolves again. Since Hope and Rafael would meet up in the woods every so often, Rafael has been less aggressive towards other people. Well, everyone except Landon. It is as if the though of him and Hope made him angry. With that being said he was spending time with the wolves, or so Hope thought.

Knock. Knock. knock. “Come in” said Landon. And with that Rafael came in nervous looking. “I left my keys. Sorry.” Responded Rafael.

Hope looked at him with sad eyes. She wanted to be with him, and she knew that so did he. But neither of them wanted to hurt Landon. So, when Landon called them out on their feelings right then and there neither of them knew what to say.

“So. when are you two going to talk about the elephant In the room”. Stated Landon. Hope and Rafael just looked confused as ever until Rafael eventually picked up on what he was saying due to previous conversations back in foster care. Hope however had no idea but what she did know was Rafael being calm one second and then his eyes flashing that bright yellow color ready to lose it. Without hesitation Hope quickly got up and ran to his side calming Rafael. This made Landon smirk.

“see. That elephant. Do I have to spell it out for you too? “said Landon. Hope looked shocked at the fact that Landon was being so calm about this. She never said anything because she didn’t want to hurt his feelings but now, she doesn’t think he cares. But before anyone said anything Rafael grabbed his keys and disappeared. Hope knew she would find him later and talk, but for now she needed to talk with Landon.

Landon. Where would I began, Hope thought. But as if Landon was reading her mind he began. “so how long have you had the hots for my brother”. Landon said with a slight sadness in his voice. Hope couldn’t say anything else but sorry as she sat herself down on Landon’s bed. Landon didn’t look angry, not one bit. So, Hope continued. “it started after you had left. We danced together after I helped save Josie and I…. I don’t know I guess I had a crush.” Hope paused before continuing “I do have feelings for you Landon, I do. But lately…...”

“Do you love him” said Landon abruptly. Hope didn’t know what to say or do. She hadn’t really thought about it, in all honestly, she has just never out loud. Hope began fiddling with her hands when Landon caught them and brought them closer to her. “It is okay if you love him. I’m not mad. The fact that we are here together is more than I ever thought would happen after what I did to you. Being friends is all I could ask for and if you love my brother you should tell him.” And with that Hope was really surprised, she knew Landon to be sweet but didn’t know he would actually push her to his brother arms.

So, that brings us here, to Landon and Hope hugging it out and Hope leaving Landon’s dorm to go and find Rafael. Hope knew since that night in the woods that she loved Rafael, she just never said it aloud before. So here Hope is in deep in the woods in wolf form looking for Rafael. She quickly picks up his scent and finds him in human form sitting by a lake. Luckily. they both learned to carry their clothes in their mouth, so Hope went behind a tree and shifted back and got dress. She sat down next to Rafael. Both looking out onto the water. It was beautiful. How the night sky shined on the water. And the stars were set in the sky. Hope thought that it was perfect. She was going to say something until she felt a hand grab hers and intertwine them. Rafael figured if Hope was there with him instead of with Landon than that means her, and Landon spoke about it and are just friends now. So that leaves both wolves having to confront their feelings toward each other. To which Rafael started off by saying.

“I love you.” To which Hope replied

“I love you too.” And with that both of them sat there in silence hands intertwined and Hope’s head rested on Rafael’s shoulder. Sealing the new relationship with a sweet and passionate kiss that soon quickly deepened, because now there was no more hiding or suppressing their wolf urges- or teenage hormones. They knew that this was something that would last forever.


	3. Hope and the Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after Josie finally admits to Hope and Lizzie about the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. let me know in the comments if you want me to continue this story in an au

Hope and Lizzie were never friends for as long they can remember. It honestly started when the twins were 13 and Josie burned down Hope’s room; one can imagine both Lizzie’s and Hope surprise when Josie finally confessed that it was her doing.

Flashback:

Lizzie and Josie were talking in their room when Hope overhears Josie explaining to Lizzie how she made up the rumors years ago about Lizzie and said that Hope said those things. She then went on to explain how she had a crush on Hope and was afraid that Lizzie would go after Hope if she knew.

Bringing us to the present:

Ever since that night Hope and Lizzie have been closer than ever. Inseparable in fact. Neither of them knows if it’s because of years of hating each other because of Josie, or if it’s because they are actually good at being friends together. Either way, neither girls have been away from the other in weeks. Of course, this is newfound relationship has made Josie feel left out. Josie misses Lizzie. Unfortunately, after recent revelations, Lizzie has been avoiding Josie.

So, there sits Hope and Lizzie inside the library laughing with a group of friends. No one would have ever though that Hope would have a group of friends but look at her now. Monsters have been easing up a bit and the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant is coming up and Lizzie has been trying to convince Hope to compete with her. Recently, Lizzie has become less self-absorbed and stepping out of the spotlight for others to shine. I guess you can say her relationship with Hope has changed her for the better. Honestly, both girls are changed and more opened for the better.

Hope is finally allowing herself to let people in. she has even gotten closer with Landon now that he is back. Lately though, Hope has been thinking if she wants to take her relationship with Landon further or finally figure out her feelings for a certain blonde. Honestly Hope has had feelings for Lizzie for over a week. More like she just realized them over a week ago.

Flashback: 1 week ago

Hope and Lizzie were in Hope’s room watching twilight on Netflix on Hope’s laptop on her bed. Both girls have been cuddled up in Hope’s bed the whole weekend just doing nothing but watching movies and talking. Today was different though. Lizzie, like always fell asleep on top of Hope’s chest. I mean don’t get me wrong, Lizzie always falls asleep next to Hope during a movie, just never on her. So, as Lizzie moves closer in between Hope, Hope can feel her heart begin to race. Which of course with Lizzie head on her chest, she wakes up to the pounding of Hope’s heartbeat on her ears.

“Hay you okay” asked Lizzie worried as she now had her hand on Hope’s chest and could feel Hope’s heartbeat race even more. Hope could only look at Lizzie’s beautiful eyes and stare. Lizzie did the same all while her hand still rested on Hope’s chest. Next thing they knew both girls were slowly moving together as if to kiss until Josie bust through the door on a rant.

“seriously again. That’s three nights in a row. When is it going to be my turn to actually get to spend time with you Lizzie”? Said Josie all in one breath not even realizing what she had just interrupting. Both Lizzie and Hope jumped up and Lizzie rushed to Josie side and gave her a hug, afraid that she might of saw her and Hope almost kiss. But considering that Josie reciprocated the hug, Lizzie knew she was in the clear. It’s not like Lizzie is hiding anything. It’s just that not even she knows what this feeling she is feeling for Hope means and what that almost kiss means. She also doesn’t want to hurt Josie since she used to have a crush on Hope. With that being said, Lizzie pulled herself out of her thoughts and told Hope she was going to hang out with Josie and would text her later. But she never did.

As a matter of fact, both girls avoided each other for days. So much that their friends even Landon began to see the difference of them being together and communicating to not even a text or a hello. Lizzie stayed by Josie side and stopped talking to her friends and sort of went back to her bitchy state. While, Hope went back to be the loner and not hanging out with her friends again. This new situation occurred for a whole week before their friends had enough and decided to have an intervention.

“okay their coming.” Whispered Landon as Hope and Lizzie both walked in from opposite sides of the room.

“what’s going on” said Lizzie. Hope just raised an eyebrow insinuating the same question. Neither of the guys nor Josie wanted to answer. And knowing that this silence would go on forever, Josie finally spoke up.   
“this is an intervention……. for you two” said Josie nervously. Neither Hope and Lizzie said anything. They just looked at each other in silence. They haven’t spoken in over a week and honestly all the emotions were just too much. Especially for Hope, she has been having difficulty controlling her emotions so therefore her magic and wolf side has been out of control. And with that she started to lose it. Her eyes glowed yellow making Rafael terrified as he was afraid Hope was going to lash out. Once everyone saw what raf was so afraid of including Lizzie, things started to shake and go crazy. Luckily Ms. Tig was walking pass the classroom they were in and was able to grab Hope and take her out of there. Once she left everything stopped moving in the room-outside the room not so much. Neither of the guys could say anything except Lizzie.

“what the hell was that.” Everyone looked at Lizzie surprised. They didn’t expect her to not know. Considering that everyone in school was talking about it. Hope loses control in magic class. Or PE. Or on a full moon a couple days ago. Alaric actually had to lock Hope in the transitioning cage afraid she would lash out on students that night. Josie finally got the courage to speak out on it, starting with:

“Hope has been having trouble controlling her magic and wolf ever since you both stopped talking.” Lizzie didn’t know what to think. She was also having trouble controlling her magic, more than usual. But she figured that were her mental health acting up more severely. Now knowing that Hope is struggling too she didn’t know what to do except run out of the room to search for Hope. She needed to tell her something.

After hours of searching for Hope, Lizzie finally found her sitting by the lake at the pier on the opposite end of the school. Honestly Lizzie should have looked here first, both her and Hope would go there all the time when they would hang out. So, there was Hope staring out on the water crying as everything around her was moving and shaking, including the water. MS. Tig noticed Lizzie walking slowly towards them and got up to meet up with her. Hope never moved in her position still staring out at the water. Probably because she can smell Lizzie with her wolf senses.

“she is all yours. Just be careful.” Said Ms. Tig as she was walking off.

Lizzie sat down next to Hope and rest her head on her shoulders and her hands-on top of Hope’s. At the sensation of Lizzie’s touch Hope eventually calmed down. Neither girls said anything for about an hour. They just looked up at the sky as both eventually shifted to where Hope was laying her head on top of Lizzie’s chest. Eventually one of them spoke up.   
“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have left you.” Said Lizzie with tears running down her face as Hope was now looking into her eyes trying not to cry as well.

“I’m sorry too… I shouldn’t...” and before Hope could finish Lizzie smashed her lips against Hope making Hope let out a small moan. “don’t ever be sorry. I shouldn’t have left you. I was so scared of what I was feeling and how Josie would react that I didn’t think to noticed how you were feeling. And I never want to do that again. To hurt you. Because I love you Hope Mikaelson.” Stated Lizzie now out of breath. Hope had tears in her eye. All of her emotions and feelings for Lizzie were now coming out and with that she replied back “I love you too Lizzie Saltzman” and plunged towards Lizzie as their lips touched with such passionate and longing. Both girls never felt so alive.

So, as time passed both girls just sat there, cuddling and looking out into the stars. Hoping and praying that this will last forever. Unfortunately, nothing is ever what it seems at the Salvatore school for the young and gifted.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
